


Never has life been better

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 08:23:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: A sweet tale.





	Never has life been better

Our story begins in Septima and Sybill Vector's house a day after their retirement.

Septima smiled. "We should have done this years ago, Sybby."

Sybill smirked. "I tried to tell you, but you didn't listen to me."

Septima laughed. "You did, but I thought that you were just saying that to get me all to yourself."

Sybill grinned. "I would never do that, well not by lying at least."

Septima beamed, "You're a troublemaker, Sybby."

Sybill said, "Oh, I know, my dear."


End file.
